


You Can Do Better

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day he broke up with his last asshole, cheating, shitbag boyfriend was the day Roy decided he would always be alone. He decided he was meant to be alone… There was nothing left.Love was a deluded myth for those who didn’t have anything else in their life to give a shit about.





	You Can Do Better

The day he broke up with his last asshole, cheating, shitbag boyfriend was the day Roy decided he would always be alone. He decided he was meant to be alone… There was nothing left.

Love was a deluded myth for those who didn’t have anything else in their life to give a shit about.

His work was his spouse, it always had been, was always meant to be.

His dogs were his children, his house a pit stop from work, his life a machine driving the same road in different locations.

His friends were a delightful, yet temporary distraction. Alcohol was the balm for the wound he ignored until he couldn’t anymore.

Jaren had fully and completely destroyed Roy’s trust in anyone having that much access to his heart and person in any context ever again. But he supposed that’s what happens when Roy finally thinks he’s found the one he could settle down with only to come home to Jaren in his bed with some tanned blonde twink with manly features and a dick up his ass.

Roy had kicked both Jaren and the Blonde out of his house and slammed the door behind them. He had sobbed until his throat was dry and raw and his head wanted to split open.

With a sigh, and a shake of the head to toss away the memory he dropped the last of his suitcases of Tour Drag on the apartment floor, thanked his assistant and sent him on his way. The fur babies came to greet him in a frenzied scrabbling rush. He crouched, cooing and cuddling, the two fluff balls licking and yipping at his face and his very presence. The weariness from the lonely road melted away slightly as he smiled. See? Who needed a partner when you had two puppies?

After distracting his adorable overgrown rats with some kibble, he decided a good warm shower was in order. He scrubbed away the exhaustion of travel and worked out the kinks in his shoulder under the stream of hot water. Hotel showers just weren’t the same as his home one. After he had drowned his tan skin to the point that it was reddening he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, running his fingers through. the dark hair that was beginning to get too long for his taste. He could tell from the curl at the ends that his hair was in desperate need of a trim, but all he wanted to do was sleep for the next day and a half.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing again, feeling his age more than ever. With a grumble to no one but himself, he walked out to his room, collapsing on the bed had been the plan until he realized someone was sitting cross legged on his bed. In fact, it was a very familiar someone with dark hair, long gangly limbs, and baby Jesus eyes.

“Danny, why the fuck are you on my bed? In my house? When I haven’t been here for a month! How long have you been here?“

”Did you know that there’s a Domino’s two blocks down that’s incredibly fast?” Danny smiled up at Roy.

Roy stared at the younger man with wide eyes, “Danny….how long have you been in my house?”

”Since yesterday. I was drunk and locked myself out, but I had your key on me so I came here.“

“I regret ever giving you my fucking house key,” Roy rolled his eyes, “Move over, I want to nap, and I’m guessing you aren’t going to leave any time soon.” Roy had gotten used to Danny’s surprise visits over the years. They would often just wander in after nights out or when Roy was asleep like a normal old person, and Roy would wake up and find them either mostly or completely nude, drooling on the couch, half a vegan pizza cold and open on the floor or in their lap.

Ever since Dan had become his next door neighbor, privacy was obsolete. But Roy had found himself actually minding less and less as time went on. Danny was a welcome presence in his life, instead of his world being books, his dogs, and Jamie, the faithful assistant Roy probably didn’t pay enough, he also had random wake up calls to go get food from the closest Taco Bell at three in the morning, days off full of watching crappy TV shows and making fun of the contestants or characters with Danny’s legs in his lap and the vague smell of weed in the air.

Thank god for the cincher and the competition that gave him this wonderful person.

Roy rolled onto the bed and wiggled beneath the comforter, “Don’t be so fucking loud, chola. I need the beauty sleep.” Danny just shifted themself in the bed so Roy could sit on the other side, their legs crossed at the ankles, the tapping of the keyboard echoing softly around the otherwise silent bedroom. Roy found himself staring at Danny and the way their face was focused on the device, the light from whatever was on the screen their illuminating their soft features.

Roy always thought it was cute how Danny’s bottom lip would slide ever so slightly under his teeth when he was focused on something. Normally he would poke fun at it, saying something about a low IQ or a bad filler job, but he didn’t speak, he just watched. His heart swelled in his chest with the sudden realization that he had genuinely and deeply missed Danny while he had been gone. He hadn’t really thought about how much he missed them when he was on tour, there was too much to do more often than not. He missed the loud laughter, and the noisy personality. He missed the inside jokes and even the warm and often unwarranted hugs.

Danny’s head turned to look at him and their face became one of surprise and worry, “B, are you okay?”

“Whu- yeah why? Of course I’m okay.” There was a lump in his throat that he had to speak around.

Danny’s hand gently reached out and brushed against Roy’s cheek, taking with it a tear that he hadn’t noticed had slipped out. “Then why are you crying?”

“I missed you.” The answer came from his heart, because his head would have never let him say it, would never let him admit it to himself, and least of all to Danny.

Danny smiled softly and let their hand brush though Roy’s dark hair, “I missed you too.” Roy’s dimples made their appearance as the older man’s face molded into an indescribably beautiful expression of relief, exhaustion, sorrow, pain and hope.

Danny had never seen Roy this vulnerable, this sober. But they didn’t mind, they liked it when Roy became a real person, as it didn’t happen often, but there were moments that they caught him being human, and the walls that Danny hadn’t already broken down fell to show that squishy, sweet, sometimes sad, beautiful person Roy was at his core.

Danny set aside the laptop and carefully moved so they were laying face to face with Roy, Danny’s arms wrapping around him, and Roy for his part cuddled closer into Danny’s embrace and let his hands rest on their chest.

Roy wasn’t ready to confess the extent of his feelings yet, because he wasn’t even sure he was ready to go back to love, but he was perfectly content to let whatever Danny was continue. Though he knew, he couldn’t do better than this.


End file.
